A Friendly Letter from Philippines
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: Philippines wants to know more the other countries, her siblings, and her best friends. So, she decided to write them some letters! She will know all the problems, secrets and embarrassing memories of the other countries (i belong my fave OTPs) and beware of the Yaoi lovers Trio! Hungary, Philippines and Belarus
1. Hello!

Dear All,

Im sure that you were wondering why I start writing letters ^_^

Im just curious about you and I want that to know you more since we have no chance to talk each other because of our concerns about our problems. So.. Yeah! I think this would be fun! I love to hear your questions and of course! I will answer your questions~

I hope that you'll send me some letters ASAP~!

~Maria Clara Fernandez Carriedo Dela Cruz (Philippines)


	2. Hungary

Dear Piri-chan,

Hi! I miss you so much! I know that we always bond each other with Bela-chan (Belarus). But this is my first time that you and I will talk about our secrets or something *giggles* By the way! Do you still writing some fanfictions about China and Russia? *evil grins* you know what I mean Piri-chan~ YAOI again~! If you still writing some fanfictions, please send me some! *fangirling*

P.S.: Oh yeah! i buy some doujinshis for me! I will give you ten books of it! I know that you already miss reading Yaoi doujins! So.. Yeah! I hope you'll enjoy reading it! ~

Your co-Yaoi lover and your best friend:

~Elizabeta

* * *

Dear Hun-chan,

You really not change as usual Hun-chan *sweatdropped* You always miss me every day. And you were right! This is our first time to talk one-o-one. Hmmm? You ask that im still writing fanfiction? *blink twice* yes of course! And I create many fanfics about kuya China and kuya Russia~ and oh yeah! I'll send you fifth teen fanfictions about Kuya China and Kuya Russia, Kuya America and Kuya England and… You and Gilbert

Heehee! I hope you'll like it *giggles*

P.S.: How's your relationship with Gilbert? I want to know!~

~Maria


	3. Spain

Dear Maria,

Hola Mi Nina~!

How are you Mi Nina? How's Yao? Is he treating you better? *fatherly mode* I can't believe that you already grown so much! I wish that you will go and visit us here…

P.S: Oh yeah! I sent you some tomatoes! Tomatoes are the one why I have you Mi Nina~

Love:

Papa Spain

* * *

Dear Papa,

Papa! I miss you so much! Im fine with my Kuya China *sweatdropped*. We already okey about Spratly-chan. And of course Papa! I already grew! Im now mature than you thought. Aww.. Papa.. You really miss me so much are you? *smirks* don't worry! I'll visit you there when I have some time Papa~ By the way! How's Romano's doing? I know that he was saying some colorful language on you.. *frowned* Oh yeah Papa! I receive your tomatoes and it's so good! I remember that you give me some tomatoes when you saw me when im was a little and you thought that im a boy~ Heehee those memories were so funny! *giggles*

P.S.: Oh yeah! Here's some Banana for you papa! I hope you'll like it!

Hugs and kisses,

~Maria


	4. Taiwan

Dear Maria jie-jie,

Jie-Jie! It's been a while noh! I really want to hug you more but Vietnam jie-jie always doing her secret attack so called 'BackFlip' on me TT^TT I only wish that I have more bonding with you jie-jie and South Korea gege always groping you chest! I am your protector of your breast Jie-Jie +.+ . And oh! Jie-Jie? Am I in love to Hong Kong? When I saw him, my heart was pounding so fast! And when I talked to him, I always blushing! I dunno but I feel lonely when he was out on the meeting

Huggable and Kissable

P.S: Here's some Lychees for you Jie-Jie!

Your little sister,

~Mei

* * *

Dear Mei,

You three didn't change at all when you always visits me *sweatdropped* and thank you because you always protecting me from the perverted hands of S. Korea and don't worry, I'll visit you there ^.^

W-What? I-In LOVE! *fangirling* Hmmm…. Yes you are lil sis! I always feel the same when i… um… YEAH! *blushes* Thank you for the Lychees! It's very sweet!

P.S: Here! I sent you some Hopia! I hope you'll like it! *giggles* I made that for you ^^

Your Big Sis,

~Maria


	5. Hungary II

Dear Piri-chan,

Uwaah! I love your fanfictions Piri-chan! And what!? You've been writing fanfictions about Gilbert and I? *blushes* Piri-chan! *pouts* But anyways, I like it! MOER YAOI! *fangirling* And you talking about our relationship with Gilbert? Well, it's getting better! We always date and eat outside! When Austria and I were already divorce, he always come to my home every time! And you know what Piri-chan? Austria and Switzerland were.. were… KYAAH! *faints* you know what I mean *fangirling again*

P.S.: I have some Neko ears! So I'll give this to you since when you wear it, all of us will get nose bleed! *already nosebleeding*

~Elizabeta

* * *

Dear Hun-chan,

U-Umm.. t-thank you very much! It's really embarrassing / *smirks* Aww.. My Best friend was blushing! And I really inserted efforts of writing your fanfics of you two, I think I hear some wedding bells here ^^ and WHAT! *spits mango shake* A-Austria and S-Switzerland were.. were.. KYAAHH! That's great! *gleamed* Hun-chan! You don't do that to me! You sent me some Neko ears so that you Bela-chan will tease me again TT^TT but anyways, thank you! It's really cute!

P.S: Here! Have some keychain of The awesome Prussia.. *grins*

~Maria


	6. Spain II

Dear Maria,

Oh! I see! I thought that he's not treating you better *emitting dark auras* and really Mi Nina? You already matured? I think my Mi Hija has already a boyfriend *crack smile* Hooray! Mi Nina will visit us! Don't worry, I always pulling Romano's curl when he will say some colorful words on me.. Ahahah! I remember when you ran after me and you were crying! And you know what? You have a blood on you skirt! And also your legs! I dunno what to do there! It's because I am not a girl *sweatdropped* so I called the maids to fixed you and teach you some girly secrets *laughs*

P.S: Aww Thank you for the Bananas! I love them too! And here! I'll sent you some pictures of us!

~Papa Spain

* * *

Dear Papa,

You emitting your dark auras again papa *sweatdropped* W-What!? B-boyfriend!? *blushes* I-I don't have one! *pouts* I-I think… You're not compatible when I have a boyfriend papa *nervously laughs* That's good to hear papa when you always pull his curl *laughing*….

P-Papa! D-Don't rewind that memories! It's embarrassing! / Awww… Ita-chan and Romano was so cute on the picture papa~ Of course! I'll not forget my lovable papa~ *giggles*

P.S: Here! I'll give you the picture of mine with Kuya China! We were in the Great wall! And it's soooo lonnggg!

~Maria


	7. Singapore

Dear Maria,

How's your day? It's been awhile since I confess my feelings on you, I know that you didn't feel the same way but im okey because I already say to you the truth… By the way, is Malaysia hurting you? Thailand says to me that she kidnapped your little brother Mindanao's people because of the issue about Sabah. Is he okey? He also says that Malaysia slaps you..

Maria im very worried *worried face*

P.S: Here's some keychain of Merlion

* * *

Dear Lee,

I-Im glad to hear it *lightly blushes* I-Im so sorry if I hurt your feelings a little *sweatdropped* Thailand say that!? Oooh! That guy was totally a gossiper! *squeaks* My little brother was okey so don't worry about him ^.^ and U-Umm… Y-Yeah… She slaps me.. But forget about that! It's my fault why she do that…

P.S: Thank you to the Merlion! It's very cute! I heard that you love durian~ So here! I'll send you some Durian!

~Maria


	8. Taiwan II

Dear Maria jie-jie,

Nuuu! No problem Jie-Jie! Im just protecting the maidens who have big breasts ^.^ and E-Eh!? Im really in love!? Oh my! I dunno what to do! *squeaks* Ahunhunhunhun~! I think I know who is you lovey dovey Jie-Jie~ It's Japan-nii! *fangirling* Awww…. Don't worry Jie-Jie! I'll never tell to him~ If you keep my secret~ *evil smirks* Your hopia was so good Jie-Jie! *munch munch* Actually, im eating it while im writing my letter to you =3

P.S: Did Ms. Hungary tell to you about the relationship of Mr. Austria and Mr. Switzerland?

~Mei

* * *

Dear Mei,

W-What!? B-big b-breasts!? *blushes* Silly Mei! *giggles* W-What!? K-Kiku!? *blushes harder* I-Im not! Mei! I am not in love with him! *pouts* Arrgghh… Okey.. Okey.. You win.. *pouts* just keep it secret okey? Bela-chan , Hun-chan and Liech-chan only knows my love to him… Don't worry, I'll do the same if you say it to others who is my lovey dovey *smirks* Yes! I know now the relationship! Hun-chan writing letters to me~ so I already know it!

P.S: W-Wait.. Are you already reading Yaoi doujins or any stuffs of YAOI?

~Maria


	9. Spain III

Dear Maria,

Ahahhaha! Im glad you know it Mi Nina *smirks* I don't want that Mi Nina will have a boyfriend for awhile *emitting dark auras again* You really grown up! You don't want to talk about THAT! *laughs* Aww.. Mi Nina.. So sweet *kissing the paper* I really miss you! *smoochie smoochie* And Whoa! China looks like a girl here on the picture! *jawdropped* Trapped detected! *laughs again* Aww.. You were so cute here *sparkling eyes*

P.S: Is that true that you little bit jealous when I didn't talk to you so much? Please… Say to me the truth Mi Nina :(

~Papa Spain

* * *

Dear Papa,

Nuuu! Papa! *squeaks* You emitting your dark auras again! *sweatdropped* You are so mean! *blushes* E-Eh? Is it true that you really kiss the Paper? O_O

Ahahha! Kuya China looks like a girl there! The his people said that I have a very BEAUTIFUL BIG SISTER and that makes Kuya disappointed *giggles* E-Eh!? T-Thank you Papa but im not that cute ^^"

U-Ummm… J-Jealous!? T-That's not true Papa *nervously smiles*

P.S: Don't worry Papa, IM OKEY ^_^

~Maria


	10. Thailand

Dear Maria,

Hello! I receive you letter and im quite interested on it ~ana *smiles* So, is Malaysia treating you normally? Tell to me if she was hurting you! I'll smack her! *brave mode* It seems that your people were coming in my place to see the elephants ~ana and I know that you love them! *smiles* Is Singapore come in to your place? I-I think he knows what happens to you and Malaysia! *nervously laughs*

P.S: Here! Have some baby elephant stuff toy ~ana

* * *

Dear Thailand,

Im glad you received my first letter! *smiles* E-Ermm… She's doing… GREAT? *sweatdropped* Heehee! My people love elephants! Especially when they were dancing! *giggles* Singapore didn't go in my place… and especially, im in Kuya China's place… YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TELL TO HIM… AND HE TELL TO ME CAUSE HE WRITES ME A LETTER *glares* Ouuu! I'll pinch your cheeks when I saw you.. You itchy mouth guy! *smirks*

P.S: Kyaaah! I love the stuff toy! It's so cute! Here! Have some Papayas!

~Maria


	11. Belarus

Dear Piri-chan,

It's been awhile since we talk again one-o-one *smiles* I can't believe that you were writing fanfictions of my brother Russia and China so many! Hun-chan told to me when you sent your fanfics to her e-mails *smiles* I really paired them really… *giggles* thanks to you, I already understand what love for the big brother is. But my scary attitude didn't change at all.. (But not the obsess love okey? *sweatdropped*) And you know… I think Im already in love or something… I dunno… But I feel that when I saw him, my heart was pounding so fast… Arggh! I dunno! Just! Just! *sighs* I think im in love *sweatdropped* By the way! Do you know that brother Russia always busy texting on his cellphone? And you know what when he reads it, he was blushing!

P.S: I know that you want some Yaoi posters so here! I'll give you some!

~Natalia

* * *

Dear Bela-chan,

E-Eh!? Ahhehehe! I really love writing fanfics especially when it comes to my favorite couples! *giggles* W-Wait! D-Don't thank me too much! I made you cry when I said that you that your brother will not love you more if you kept on stalking him or asking him to marry you since you two are siblings. *sad tone* oh! Im glad you already understand what loves is *smiles* E-Eh? Y-Your Yandere attitude didn't change! O_O But that's okey! I think you were acting like that when your lovey dovey was getting close to the other girls right *smiles* E-Eh? Kuya China also! When we were eating breakfast, he always giggled or blushing when he reads the messages in his cellphone! Hmm… Bela-chan? I think you know now what im thinking now *smirks*

W-What!? Y-You're in love!? O-Oh my! This is great! *gleamed* Is Hun-chan already know it? I wonder who that could be… *thinks* Wait a sec… Is that Lithuania? *smirks* Awww… *fangirling*

P.S: Oh yeah! Thanks for the posters Bela-chan! Here! I'll sent you some fanfictions of mine and the couples are… S-E-C-R-E-T~ *giggles*

~Maria


	12. Singapore II

Dear Maria,

Oh.. Im glad to hear it *smiles* Thank you for the durians, it's really good! But are you sure you're still okey with Malaysia's doings? If she will trying to hurt you, just tell me and I'll slash her with my sword *smirks*

P.S: Are you in love?

~Xiao Lee

* * *

Dear Lee,

Oh my! Im really glad that you like it! *giggles* yes, im okey with Malaysia and you know what? You are just like Thailand! He also said that too *facepalmed* W-What!? I-In love? I-Im not! R-really! I-Im not interested after all *blushes*

P.S: Are you still angry to Japan?

~Maria


	13. Hungary III

Dear Piri-chan,

W-What!? W-Wedding Bells? Don't say some foolish things Piri-chan! *squeaks* A-And im not blushing anyways! *blushes* Heeheehee! Don't be so mushy Piri-chan~! We're just joking on you *smiles* And oh yeah! How's your relationship with Japan? Is it good or something? *giggles* and t-thank you for the keychain of… G-Gilbert.. *blushes*

P.S: Oh Yeah! Have some Kiku Honda's stuff toy! Hohoho! I think when you're going to sleep, I think you will kiss the stuff toy *evil grins*

~Elizabeta

* * *

Dear Hun-chan

Hmp! Joking? But you always do that! *pouts* W-What r-relationship w-with J-Japan? *blushes* E-Ermm… I-It's okey but he didn't know that I have a feelings to him if the whole nation will know that I love him ESPECIALLY my PAPA, I-I think… T-There will be a world war.. *shivered* Aww… You're blushing again *winks* T-Thank you for S-Stuff toy version of Japan and WHAT! I'll never do that! HUN-CHAN! *squeaks*

P.S: When will be the wedding Ceremony *smirks*

~Maria


	14. Taiwan III

Dear Maria jie-jie

Ahunhunhunhun~! You have a big breast too +.+

Oh yeah! Jie-Jie already says the truth! Jie-Jie loves Kiku-nii! *fangirling* O-Oh Boy… *gulped* I-I promise! I-I'll zipped my mouth! I promise! *shivered* Did Vietnam jie-jie and S. Korea gege already know this? *blinks twice* U-Umm… S-Sort of.. *gulped* I-Im r-reading Yaoi doujins and I have many posters of Yaoi in my room… *shivered*

P.S: E-Ermm.. Yeah! Have some cookies Jie-Jie!

~Mei

* * *

Dear Mei,

W-What! Y-You know what Mei, y-you have already have the attitude of Vietnam and S. Korea *pouts* And PLEASE! D-Don't say that again! *blushes*Heehee better to zipped your mouth~ *evil smirk*

W-What! Y-You w-were r-reading.. YAOI DOUJINS!? *jawdropped* It's okey.. *giggles* It's my fault why you already know Yaoi *sweatdropped*

P.S: Kyaaa! I love your cookies! I'll send some mangoes for you~

~Maria


	15. Indonesia

Dear Maria,

Hi! How have you been? Im so sorry for what Malaysia has done to you. I wish that I can visit you but I can't. Malaysia doesn't want that I'll go in your place. You know her right? She was a spoiled brat *sweatdropped* I think I can talk to you via letter so… How's your trip with China sis?

P.S: Im really worried to you sis!*teary eyes* I know you want green mangoes too! So here! I'll send you some! *giggles*

Your Sister,

~ Kirana

* * *

Dear Kirina,

Im glad that you replied! *smiles* Im okey Kira, it's my fault why she do that, I keep on saying that Sabah is mine *sighs* It's better that you will not go in my place so that Malaysia will not jealous. My trip to Kuya China's place was so awesome! It's very cold in his place *sweatdropped* E-Eh!? Don't get worry so much to me sis! *sweatdropped* im okey in myself and oh yeah! Thank you for the green mangoes! I'll put some fish sauce with red pepper *giggles*

P.S: I send some sugar cane! Visayas harvest sugar cane and he said that I'll give you some ^^

Your Sister,

~Maria


	16. North Italy

Dear Sorella,

~Vee! I miss you so much! Spain told to us that you will go to visit here! *sparkly eyes* You know sorella, Germany always scolding me sorella TT^TT

Did Kiku already say to you SOMETHING? *smirks*

P.S: I'll send you pasta!~~ I really miss your cook!

You brother,

Veneziano Vargas

* * *

Dear Italy,

I miss you too! I want to see your cute curl~! *giggles* Papa say that to you? A-Ah! Yeah right! *smiles* E-Eh? Germany scolding you *blink twice* Maybe you didn't run 20 laps that's why he scolded at you.. *giggles* 20 laps was a piece of cake! *giggles* Aww.. Don't worry Ita-chan~ I'll make you some pasta when I visit you there ^^

W-What? Kiku didn't say something to me *confuse*

P.S: Did Papa say to you anything?


	17. Spain IV

Dear Maria,

Hahaha! Im sorry Mi Nina! :D Im just over-protective!

YES! I kiss the Paper! You didn't saw my kisses there :'( Ahahah! His people thought that!? HAHAH! He always disappointing when someone will say that he was a girl ^^

Don't say such a thing Mi Nina! You are so cute!

*sighs* Just say to me if there's a problem.. Okey Mi Hija?

~Papa Spain

* * *

Dear Papa,

Aheeheehee… I see.. *sweatdropped* E-Ehermm… W-Wait a sec Papa.. *checks the previous letter* Yeup! There's a kiss mark.. *laughs a little* Hahaha… That's true papa *smiles* W-Wait I-Im not cute Papa! *blushes*

Okey papa… I'll tell to you… I-If there's a problem *wryly smiles* By the way, Im already leaving in Kuya China's place, Actually im here on the airport *sweatdropped*

~Maria


	18. Belarus II

Dear Piri-chan,

You really love them as a couple aren't you *smirks* How WHAT! It's my fault either! I attack you in the comfort room and I made you angry *sighs* Yup.. My Yandere attitude didn't change an- WHAT! L-Lovey D-Dovey!? *blushes* S-Stop that… ./.

W-Whoa… I know now WHAT you are thinking Piri-chan! They were texting each other! I'll ask Brother Russia if that's true! *fangirling a little* Y-yeah.. U-Umm.. I think im in love? Hun-chan didn't know that im in love or something.. *smiles*

W-WHAT!? THAT LITHUANIAN FREAK! N-N-NO W-WAY! *BLUSHES HARD*

P.S: W-Why did you make a fanfiction of me and L-Lithuania?! */ *sighs*

~Natalia

* * *

Dear Bela-chan,

Im so sorry for the late reply! I go home yesterday because I visits Kuya China's place *remember?*

W-Whoa! L-Let's stop talking about the past! *confuse* Im really confuse _

Ahoohoho! They sure they are! I'll ask Kuya China before I go home ^^ your relationship to Russia is okey now?

Just say to Hun-chan and the two of us will support you! And don't deny! You are in love to Liet-kun! And don't capitalize the letters! T-They freak me out when I open your letter! *shivered*

P.S: Why? You and Liet-kun is my favorite couple *smirks*

* * *

_**Author's note: Actually, I am a big fan of LietBel (LithuaniaXBelarus) But please! Any LietPol fans here? *shivered* No offend please! .**_


	19. Thailand II

Dear Maria,

Ermm.. You're not okey with each other ~ana *sighs* really? Your people love elephants?! How great! I'll send some elephants that are talented so that your people will be happier ~ana!

Ahahah! Y-You were in C-China's place? B-But… C-China s-said that you already on your place! P-PLEASE! D-DON'T KILL ME WITH YOUR RATTAN STICKS! *hides on the elephant*

Thank you for the papayas! It's so sweet! *gleamed*

P.S: Here! I send you some coconuts!

~Kasem Chao

* * *

Dear Thai,

U-Umm… A little.. *sighs* I want that our arguments will finish *drinks mango shake* Thank you! Im glad that you send elephants again here in my place ^^

Not any more… *glares* I already go home… last week… im in Kuya China's place when you send your letter to me.. *glinting my eyes* Don't worry… I won't hurt you.. *holds the paper and it's already crumpled* See? I didn't hurt you.. ^_^

Thank you very much that you like my papayas!

P.S: Thank you for the coconuts~ I'll send you some of my famous scariest movie that I created *shishishi*

~Maria


End file.
